


Second chance

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5920654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke had left Herrington some years ago but his past is catching up with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second chance

 

"Holy shit!"

Zeke stared at the photo as if he had never seen him before.

Casey Connor was supposed to be a geek. With stupid, checked shirts, with baggy jeans and ridiculous dreams of a model career no one believed in but himself.

His intense blue eyes were to blame for what had happened one day. Zeke was a heart breaker. Every girl was crazy about him. But when the look of these eyes met his, the whole world suddenly was turned around. For one night they were lover.

Next day Zeke had left Herrington head over heels, to bring as much distance between him and Casey as possible. He never went back, be never saw him again.

Till now.

He couldn't turn his eyes away from the picture. The hat, that covered half of his face, the black shirt, the mysterious look in his eyes. But what left him breathless, was the red, silky tie.

And he knew, today he would go back to Herrington. And he would beg him for a second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my LJ  
> revised story: February 2016


End file.
